The Boy Who Becomes the Hero
The Boy Who Becomes The Hero is the 17th episode of Season 11. Summary Romeo's plan is to turn Amaya into a boy and the only way to get her back is for Cat Boy to be Cat Girl again and for his pet black cat, Lucky, to pretend to be him. Plot The episode begins in Conner's where Conner, Greg, Amaya, and Captain Jake were talking about their PJ Masks adventures, including the one where Romeo turned Cat Boy and Gekko into girls and Owlette helping them change back into boys, while the Lucky, Snowdrop, and Gloder listened. Conner asks them if they remembered the time when he (as Cat Girl) flirted with Romeo to distract him while Greg (as Gekka) tried to get his gender-swapping ray gun away from him, and he laughed at that part. Then Conner thought about if he was Cat Girl again, he would use his super cat charm all night to defeat any nighttime villain boys. Rolling his eyes, Captain Jake tells Conner to not get to confident with his female alter ego, or the villains will know his tricks up his sleeves. Lucky, Conner's pet black cat, hops onto the bed looking worried that if Conner really was turned into a girl, then he would forget all about him. Chuckling, Conner pats Lucky on the head and tells him to not worry because he'll always remember him no matter if he is turned into a girl as Conner then turns to Amaya and asks her what it would be like if Romeo turns her into a boy just like when he turned him and Greg into girls. Amaya laughs and replies that she would never be turned into a boy, because that would never happen. The next morning, Conner, Greg, and Captain Jake were waiting for Amaya in Space-ology class, but she never arrived, except for a new student named Amaro that Mr. Callisto introduced to everyone and shows him where he will be sitting. As he took his seat right behind Captain Jake, Conner, and Greg took a closer look at Amaro, and soon realized that it's Amaya who has had her gender switched... by Romeo! The boys decide to take Amaro to Kwazii after school and find Romeo tonight to confront him to switch their friend back. Powers that Kwazii uses *Color Changing (to change Lucky in his Cat Boy form into the same colors as Cat Boy) *Memory Recovering (to store Owlette's memories into Owlbert's mind and Cat Boy's memories into Cat Girl's mind) Trivia *Kwazii and Lucky come and help the PJ Masks in the night for the first time. *Cat Girl makes her second appearance after Cat Boy turns himself into her. *Amaya has her own male alter ego, Amaro. Transcript Lucky: Okay. Here goes nothing. (shapeshifts into his Cat Boy form) Okay, I'm ready. (Kwazii holds out his paw to Lucky and his changes his black color and gray stripes into the same colors as the real Cat Boy) Lucky: (looks down at his new color) Awesome! How do I look? Owlbert: Wow! You look just like Cat Boy, Lucky! Cat Boy: Great! (points the Swapper Zapper ray gun at his face) Now for my next part of the plan. (But before Cat Boy could transform himself into Cat Girl, Lucky uses his super cat speed and stops right next to Cat Boy to stop him) Lucky: Wait! Cat Boy! Are you sure your plan will work? I mean, what if you forget about me being your pet cat? Cat Boy: Don't worry, Lucky. Once I'm Cat Girl, Kwazii will use his memory powers to store my memories in Cat Girl's mind. I'll still remember you once they're in. Lucky: (sighs) Okay. (hugs Cat Boy) Be careful, Cat Boy. Cat Boy: (hugs Cat Boy) I will, Lucky. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Conner/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers